


La Montagne de l'Amour

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Thorin, Confused Bilbo, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: Presque tous les nains de la Compagnie pensent que Dwalin et Thorin sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils prévoient de célébrer le mariage royal dans le sanctuaire sacré de la "Montagne de l'Amour" pour avoir toute la chance nécessaire pour combattre le dragon. Mais soudain, le couple de rêve se sépare et Bilbon se retrouve obligé de réconforter Thorin en devenant son ami. Mais Thorin a-t-il vraiment le coeur brisé et qui Dwalin aime-t-il réellement ?





	1. Le début de la cabale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744315) by [Marilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilu/pseuds/Marilu). 



Lorsque Bilbon Sacquet quitta sa maison pour vivre une aventure avec treize nains et un magicien, il ne réalisait pas les menaces et dangers à venir, comme les orques, trolls ou autres. Mais ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir, Gandalf était là pour les sauver. Voilà pourquoi Bilbon pensa que quelque chose de terrifiant allait arriver lorsque le magicien gris quitta leur Compagnie pour s'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles. Et quelque chose de terrifiant arriva mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les orques, les trolls ou même une catastrophe naturelle. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de ça alors que les nains étaient si doués pour se créer leurs propres problèmes ?

Tout commença quelques minutes après le départ de Gandalf. Les nains et leur hobbit-cambrioleur se reposaient sous de grands conifères, ils n'avaient pas besoin de trouver un abri, la nuit étant agréablement chaude. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations : on bavardait, on mangeait, on nettoyait les armes, on réparait des affaires, etc... Et Bilbon faisait ce qu'il faisait habituellement, il s'asseyait là et regardait les autres. Peu à peu, les yeux de Bilbon se tournèrent vers leur puissant roi, Thorin, qui rejoignit Dwalin pour lui demander de venir discuter avec lui en privé, comme ils le faisaient presque tous les soirs.

-Thorin et Dwalin sont de très bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? devina Bilbon en souriant à Fili et Kili qui achevaient leur souper à côté de lui.

Il ne savait pas que cette question innocente, qu'il avait uniquement posé pour tenter d'entamer une conversation et pour mieux connaître ses compagnons nains, était le début d'une cabale qui allait durer plusieurs jours.

-Ouais, ils sont comme des meilleurs amis ! répondit Kili, la bouche pleine et son frère raconta à Bilbon comment leur oncle et Monsieur Dwalin avaient grandi ensemble.

-Mon frère va partout où va Thorin ! intervint Balin en rejoignant la conversation.

Et bientôt, tout le monde dans le camp voulut raconter à Bilbon comme les deux amis étaient proches. C'est ainsi que Bilbon apprit qu'ils étaient parents, bien que très éloignés. Il écouta les récits des champs de bataille, comment le roi et leur guerrier avaient toujours combattu, pleuré et ri ensemble.

-Wouah, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches ! souffla Bilbon, impressionné par toutes ces belles histoires.

-Ils sont inséparables ! renchérit joyeusement Bofur tandis que Nori se penchait vers le hobbit comme si il allait lui confier un secret.

-Je pense qu'une fois qu'on aura repris Erebor, ils vont enfin se marier ! ajouta Nori à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Les mots de Nori furent approuvés par les autres qui hochèrent la tête mais Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose tomber en lui alors qu'il rougissait. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il désapprouvait les relations entre mâles, ce n'était pas rare dans la Comté. Seulement, il n'avait jamais pensé que ces deux guerriers forts et indomptables étaient aussi proches ! Qu'ils pourraient partager des sentiments amoureux...!

-Est-ce que... l'un d'entre eux a fait sa demande ? balbutia-t-il en tentant désespérément de dissimuler sa confusion en gardant un ton joyeux.

Mais tout à coup, les sourires de ses compagnons disparurent et Balin secoua la tête.

-Non. Malheureusement, mon frère a beaucoup trop peur de perdre la confiance de Thorin ainsi que leur amitié. Il pense que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, ce qui est impossible, comme nous le savons tous, expliqua Balin comme si il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue.

-Et notre oncle est trop entêté pour réaliser qu'il est amoureux de Dwalin ! ajoutèrent Fili et Kili en soupirant, encore plus confiants que Balin.

-Je pense qu'ils ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, voilà tout ! déclara Bofur avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, hormis le hobbit toujours aussi perdu.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une idée folle germa dans l'esprit de Kili.

-Hé ! Dans quelques jours, on va arriver à la "Montagne de l'amour", non ? Et si on organisait leur mariage là-bas !

La confusion de Bilbon s'intensifia face aux mots du jeune nain mais l'idée fut applaudie par tous les autres. C'est Gloin qui remarqua la mine perplexe du hobbit et qui lui expliqua ce que venait de dire Kili.

-Voyez-vous, la " Montagne de l'amour "est un lieu sacré pour nous, les nains. Nous croyons que lorsqu'un couple se marie là-bas, leur mariage sera rempli de bonheur et qu'ils auront beaucoup de chance durant les mois suivants. Inutile de dire que ma femme et moi nous sommes mariés là-bas, et elle a donné peu de temps après naissance à un fils en bonne santé, Gimli.

-Et nous aurons besoin de toute la chance possible quand nous irons combattre le dragon ! rappela Fili.

Et ce fut décidé : ils allaient faire en sorte que Thorin et Dwalin s'avouent leur amour pour pouvoir célébrer le magnifique mariage de leur roi dans la "Montagne de l'amour".

Bilbon, cependant, n'était pas très confiant.

-Ils sont adultes, vous savez. Ne devrions-nous les laisser faire pour qu'ils fassent évoluer leur relation par eux-mêmes ?

-Mais Bilbon, nous venons de vous dire que Thorin est trop têtu pour avouer ce qu'il ressent et Dwalin ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait risquer son amitié avec Thorin ! On va juste les aider un tout petit peu, leur donner un coup de pouce ! répliqua Bofur en faisant un nouveau clin d'oeil.

Bilbon ne fit plus aucune remarque. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Thorin et Dwalin marcher ensemble main dans la main sur un petit sentier fleuri. Cette idée était tout à fait ridicule et même un peu terrifiante...

-Mais qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà en couple ? Je veux dire, ils vont toujours passer un peu de temps ensemble après le dîner, insista prudemment Bilbon mais les nains secouèrent de nouveau la tête.

-Ils ne sont pas très loin du camp. On les entendrait si ils faisaient des activités de couple, rétorqua Nori en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Bilbon alors que Dori recouvrait rapidement les oreilles d'Ori avec ses mains.

-Tiens ta langue quand Ori est à côté ! siffla son frère aîné alors que leur cadet levait les yeux au ciel.

-Mais juste au cas où, quelqu'un pourrait peut-être aller les espionner un peu...

<<<>>>

Thorin et Dwalin s'assirent sur un gros rocher et fumèrent leurs pipes dans un silence paisible pendant un bon moment. Une fois qu'ils furent tout à fait détendus, Thorin regarda son ami et pencha la tête.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, rappela le Roi nain.

Peu avant le dîner, Dwalin lui avait dit avoir quelque chose à lui confier plus tard dans la soirée.

-Oui, je pense, non, je suis sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Ça fait un bon moment en fait...

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit vint l'interrompre.

Dwalin et Thorin sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux, dans les fourrés, mais comme ils ne virent rien d'alarmant, ils convinrent silencieusement que ce ne devait être qu'un écureuil ou un autre animal inoffensif. Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient.

-C'est quelqu'un de la Compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thorin.

Dwalin acquiesça.

-Mais il est trop jeune pour moi, beaucoup trop jeune..., murmura le guerrier.

Thorin se remémora l'âge des membres de la Compagnie. Son visage pâlit d'un coup et il regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux effrayés.

-Oh je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est Fili ou Kili ! Dwalin, mon ami, tu ne peux pas vouloir entrer dans cette famille ! Tuer des orques ou même des dragons serait beaucoup plus facile que d'essayer de vivre avec leurs blagues et leurs farces idiotes. Et tu ne survivrais pas si Dis devenait ta belle-mère ! Ecoute-moi, tu rencontreras une mort précoce si tu essayes de vivre une... argh, une relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux...

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas l'un de tes neveux, coupa Dwalin avant que l'autre nain ne dise quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Thorin recommença à réfléchir et il finit par comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

-C'est Ori, pas vrai ?

Cette fois-çi, Dwalin hocha la tête et Thorin pourrait jurer avoir vu ses joues rosir un peu.

-Depuis que je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial... Et maintenant, j'ai réalisé qu'il était mon Unique, celui que j'aimerai pour toujours...

-Mais... mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un mauvais choix, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a qui t'intéresse ? C'est un scribe et tu es un guerrier. Ce sont deux mondes différents !

-Je le sais bien, mais... eh bien, bien sûr, il est mignon, tendre et très différent de notre monde mais... mais voilà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, soupira Dwalin, ne sachant pas exactement en quoi Ori était si spécial pour lui.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était lui, et personne d'autre.

Thorin n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi troublé par quelqu'un : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était très amoureux du scribe mais il devait avoir peur de le lui dire. Il avait fallu tout ce temps à Dwalin pour s'ouvrir à Thorin, son meilleur ami, et le Roi était certain qu'il n'en avait pas dit un mot à son frère. Mais tout ça était vraiment trop... trop gênant pour Thorin ! Mais il était le meilleur ami de Dwalin, alors il devait tenter de le réconforter et de l'aider, même si il se révélait assez maladroit.

-Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas tenter de le c-courtiser ? marmonna Thorin en toussant dans son poing, tentant désespérément d'être aussi majestueux qu'à son habitude pour cacher son embarras.

-Je ne peux pas. Dori est toujours avec lui à chaque fois que je tente de lui parler. Je ne peux pas parler de cour ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre quand son grand frère est là !

-Alors, offre-lui quelque chose, un cadeau qui lui montrera à quel point il t'est cher.

Après cette suggestion, les deux nains restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Thorin crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide pendant que Dwalin considérait son idée. Finalement, le guerrier se leva et secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Tu as le temps d'y penser, tu sais, assura Thorin en se levant à son tour pour tapoter affectueusement l'épaule de son ami.

Il se sentait toujours un peu maladroit avec tous ces... Eh bien, disons seulement que si Thorin était comme un poisson dans l'eau sur un champ de bataille, il n'était pas très doué avec les sentiments qu'il n'exprimait jamais par lui-même, surtout lorsque ça concernait les histoires de coeur. Il décida qu'ils avaient assez parlé de sentiments ce soir et fit quelques pas rapides vers le camp, signalant à son ami qu'il était temps qu'ils rejoignent leurs compagnons.

<<<>>>

-Dwalin lui a dit, il lui a dit ! furent les premiers mots que les autres entendirent lorsque Fili et Kili revinrent, excités, en parlant aussi fort que possible sans alerter les deux amis.

Ils avaient décidé d'envoyer les jeunes frères espionner Thorin et Dwalin pour savoir un peu de quoi ils parlaient quand ils étaient seuls. Et ils semblaient avoir pris la bonne décision !

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien entendu ? haleta Dori.

-Absolument sûr ! affirma Kili. Il a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour "quelqu'un", et qui d'autre ça pourrait être à part Thorin ?!

-Qu'est-ce que Thorin a dit ?

-Oh, nous ne sommes pas restés pour l'entendre ! On était trop heureux de partager ça avec vous, les gars ! déclara Fili avec un large sourire.

Toute la Compagnie sembla se réjouir du mariage à venir.

"Eh bien, c'est arrivé plus tôt que prévu..." pensa Bilbon qui était un peu soulagé maintenant de voir que la Compagnie n'aurait pas à faire de chose stupide pour mettre les deux nains ensemble.

Mais pourtant, même en sachant ça, il ne se sentait pas... bien. Enfin, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression d'avoir un vide en lui... Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé : voilà ce qu'on récolte lorsqu'on manque le second petit-déjeuner !

Lorsque les nains entendirent leur Roi et son guerrier revenir, ils cachèrent tant bien que mal leurs sourires ravis et tentèrent d'agir normalement, laissant le couple leur annoncer la grande nouvelle d'eux-mêmes. Mais arrivés sur le camp, Thorin et Dwalin ne dirent rien, ils ne se tenaient même pas par la main et n'avaient pas un seul geste d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Dwalin semblait très troublé et Thorin avait l'air un peu gêné. Apparemment, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. L'humeur du groupe devint nettement plus froide mais Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il n'avais plus aussi faim qu'avant.

<<<>>>

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un malaise général que Thorin et Dwalin ne remarquèrent pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient par leurs propres soucis. Thorin alla se coucher tôt et Dwalin se contenta de regarder Ori à travers le feu de camp en train d'écrire ou de dessiner quelque chose sur son carnet de croquis tandis que Dori était aux petits soins avec lui, comme à son habitude.

-Ori ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ton bonnet de laine ?!

-Oh, j'ai dû oublier de le prendre ! se rappela le scribe qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, ce qui n'était pas du goût de son frère.

-Tu as oublié ?! Ori, quand on arrivera dans les montagnes, le temps sera froid et venteux ! Tu vas attraper froid ! gronda Dori.

Son plus jeune frère leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et continua à griffonner dans son carnet. Et c'est ainsi que Dwalin sut enfin ce qu'il allait faire pour son petit amour...!


	2. Comme deux jeunes mariés

-La seule explication possible, c'est que mon frère ait avoué ses sentiments à Thorin qui devait tout simplement être trop gêné et a fini par le rejeter, déclara Balin le lendemain avant qu'ils reprennent leur marche.

-Ouais, notre oncle est un peu handicapé émotionnellement..., soupira Fili tandis que Kili acquiesçait.

Oui, les nains avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler leur mécontentement à leur chef et à ne pas réconforter Dwalin mais ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant de la confession du guerrier alors si ils disaient quoi que ce soit, la situation pourrait devenir vraiment pénible. Enfin, sauf pour Oin qui avait oublié sa corne d'audition et qui vivait heureux dans son paisible monde, et pour Dori, qui ne se souciait que d'une seule chose : son petit frère, lui-même, trop occupé par ses activités de scribe pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et bien sûr, Bilbon ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de marieurs et espérait juste que les autres laisseraient les deux nains tranquilles. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ses camarades avaient prévu de lui attribuer un rôle très important dans leurs petites magouilles...

-Vous voulez que j'aille parler à Thorin ?! s'exclama Bilbon, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés alors que les nains venaient de lui expliquer le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré après la rude journée de marche qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir faire ça ! plaida Kili.

Mais Bilbon était loin d'être d'accord avec ça. D'ailleurs, Thorin ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier, alors pourquoi voudrait-il parler avec leur horrible cambrioleur ?

-Même Thorin doit avoir besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et vous êtes le seul qu'il ne connaît pas très bien, mais il sait que vous êtes une personne digne de confiance ! Il vous trouvera suffisamment inoffensif pour vous parler, rétorqua Bofur tandis que tous les autres approuvaient.

Et ce ne fut qu'après des milliers d'heures de prières et de supplications que Bilbon accepta finalement d'aller avoir une petite conversation avec leur entêté de chef.

-Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour aborder ce sujet avec lui ! prévint le hobbit avant de partir à la recherche de Thorin.

Eh bien, la vérité, c'est que même Bilbon était un peu inquiet. Cette soirée avait été un peu différente : Dwalin et Thorin s'étaient isolés mais chacun de leur côté, le guerrier avait quitté le camp après avoir fini son dîner et Thorin s'était éloigné pour aller fumer sa pipe. Alors, peut-être que ça s'était vraiment mal passé entre eux. Et bien que Bilbon avait un peu peur de Thorin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu excité à l'idée de pouvoir parler en privé avec lui... Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de mieux connaître le roi nain et de savoir pourquoi il était toujours aussi dur avec lui. Comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, où le nain s'était moqué de lui dans sa propre maison, sans même le saluer !

-Oh, et maintenant, je dois être gentil avec lui...! marmonna Bilbon, de plus en plus en colère en repensant à toutes les choses méchantes que le Roi lui avait dit, shootant dans les petits cailloux qui parsemaient le sentier. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Quelque chose comme : oh bonsoir, Thorin ! Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais juste curieux de savoir si vous pouviez me parler de votre vie privée. Par exemple, pourquoi avez-vous rejeté l'amour de votre meilleur ami ? Et en passant, pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ?!

-Est-ce que tous les hobbits ont l'habitude de se parler à eux-mêmes quand ils se croient seuls ? interrompit une voix venant de derrière lui.

Bilbon glapit bruyamment et se retourna lentement pour voir l'entêté de Roi nain lever un sourcil vers lui en fumant tranquillement sa pipe, assis sur une souche.

-Th-Thorin ! B-belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? tenta Bilbon en se dirigeant lentement vers lui avant de s'asseoir mécaniquement à côté du roi, notant avec soulagement que le nain n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous étiez en train de me chercher ? demanda Thorin sans prendre la peine de saluer le hobbit, comme à son habitude.

"Jamais un seul mot gentil de sa part..." pensa Bilbon en soupirant mais il leva la tête pour répondre à Thorin en arborant un sourire faussement détendu.

-Oui, je pensais juste... Je veux dire, habituellement, vous êtes avec Dwalin, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air... euh, préoccupé et je pensais que vous pourriez vous sentir seul... ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais avoir envie d'être seul parfois ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Dwalin et moi étions mariés !

"Oui, du moins pas encore, mais attendez quelques jours et on verra où vous en serez..." se dit le hobbit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je... je sais, mais euh... oui, à propos de Dwalin, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez amis depuis très longtemps ! dit alors Bilbon en essayant désespérément de mener la conversation, même si il savait qu'il était très maladroit.

Mais maladroit ou pas, cela fonctionna.

-Oui, il a toujours été avec moi, dans les moments tristes comme dans les moments heureux, déclara Thorin avec une voix pleine de respect pour son ami.

"Oui, comme un couple marié..."

-Oh o-oui ! Et euh... je me demandais seulement si tout allait bien entre vous deux ? Je veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup parlés aujourd'hui et hier soir, lorsque vous êtes revenus sur le camp, vous... j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait... un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça...

Thorin le regarda avec étonnement, et le hobbit réalisa trop tard qu'il avait dû être un peu trop direct en posant cette question. Il frissonna sous le regard perçant du nain mais, heureusement, Thorin ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Vous êtes très perspicace, Maître hobbit. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Non ! Je veux dire, je vous en prie, dites-moi si il y a quelque chose qui vous ennuie, insista Bilbon, profitant de l'ouverture que venait de lui offrir Thorin.

Et étonnamment, Thorin avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, une personne digne de confiance comme Bilbon Sacquet, qui était, certes, inutile dans un champ de bataille, mais qui semblait mieux s'en sortir avec les sentiments que lui.

-C'est juste que... Eh bien, Dwalin m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de notre Compagnie, quelqu'un de mignon, de tendre et différent de ce qu'il connaissait, vous voyez ? avoua Thorin d'un ton rapide en essayant de trouver une excuse pour détourner son regard du hobbit pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point il rougissait.

Oui, il détestait parler de sentiments, même si ce n'était pas les siens.

A ces mots, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bilbon... bondit. Il laissa échapper un souffle, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer, mais il se sentit immédiatement coupable.

Alors, Dwalin aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça devait être dur pour Thorin...

-Je suis... je suis désolé d'entendre cela, dit sincèrement Bilbon sans oser regarder le visage de Thorin, préférant se concentrer sur ses pieds poilus.

Mais si il avait vu le regard du nain, il aurait pu voir à quel point il était surpris.

-C'est à lui de choisir qui il aime, répliqua Thorin en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi le hobbit semblait soudain si triste.

Mais il décida qu'il avait suffisamment parlé de sentiments pour ce soir alors il ferma la bouche. Bilbon était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se sentit tout à coup obligé de réconforter le pauvre nain. Après tout, Thorin avait vu l'amour de sa vie en choisir un autre et Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour Thorin, même si il n'avait jamais eu de mal de coeur. Il s'empressa de trouver un autre sujet de conversation pour lui changer les idées et balbutia :

-Pa... parlez-moi... des nains, s'il vous plaît !

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils croisaient le regard déterminé de Bilbon. Puis il fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

-Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Bofur ou quelqu'un avec qui vous avez l'habitude de parler ?

-Parce que... parce qu'ils sont toujours en train de plaisanter, alors je ne peux pas être certain qu'ils me disent la vérité, répondit Bilbon qui venait d'inventer cette excuse à toute vitesse mais d'une certaine façon, il avait raison car les autres se moqueraient probablement de lui si il leur demandait une chose pareille.

-Hmm, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, alors ? demanda Thorin, toujours un peu sceptique.

-Tout. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! proposa Bilbon avec un peu trop d'empressement, mais il voulait que le nain se sente mieux, bien qu'il était lui-même presque nerveux.

-Très bien...

Thorin commença alors à lui parler de leur culture. Il raconta à Bilbon l'histoire des nains, les lieux sacrés pour eux - il mentionna la "Montagne de l'amour" sans développer. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il parla au hobbit de leur langage, de leurs habitudes et de leurs coutumes. Et Bilbon l'écoutait avec une grande attention, buvant ses mots. C'était agréable de parler de quelque chose qui ne concernait pas la quête ou les sentiments et que quelqu'un accorde une véritable importance à ses paroles. Il était déjà assez tard quand ils décidèrent de retourner au camp, et Bilbon mentirait si il disait ne pas aimer écouter Thorin parler.

<<<>>>

Quand ils retournèrent dans le camp, Bilbon vit Dwalin revenir aussi, l'air très frustré, et dire à Thorin qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde. Parler avec Bilbon avait rendu Thorin plus dynamique et il suivit son ami. Cela donna une excellente occasion aux autres pour se jeter sur Bilbon, attendant avec impatience qu'il fasse son rapport.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? se hâta de demander Nori.

Ils espéraient tous entendre que Thorin était troublé par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Dwalin et qu'il avait décidé de lui en parler grâce aux sages conseils de leur hobbit. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils entendirent.

-Il a dit... que Dwalin aimait quelqu'un d'autre de la Compagnie, souffla Bilbon, sachant très bien qu'il allait décevoir tout le monde mais également faire naître leur curiosité.

-Mais qui ça pourrait être ?! s'écria Kili, et Bilbon secoua la tête.

-Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il a seulement dit que c'était quelqu'un de mignon, de tendre et de différent à ce qu'il connaissait.

Bilbon raconta la suite des événements et décida ensuite d'aller se coucher, ne voulant plus se mêler aux nains pour ce soir. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il leur avait raconté les avait tous rendus muets comme des carpes et ce ne fut que lorsque Bilbon s'endormit que Fili osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Dwalin... Il aime Bilbon, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui d'autre à part lui ? convint Dori avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se tourner vers son plus jeune frère en secouant la tête. Ori, mets ton gilet ! Il va faire froid ce soir !


	3. Mouchoirs et gilets

Avant d'aller dormir, la Compagnie se mit d'accord pour ne pas dire à Bilbon que Dwalin était, en fait, amoureux de lui. Cela troublerait bien trop le pauvre hobbit, et Bilbon était suffisamment troublé comme ça par le moindre de leurs faits et gestes.

Bilbon, bien entendu, n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à l'identité de l'amour secret de Dwalin. La vérité était qu'il ne s'en souciait même pas. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à Thorin. Comme ce devait être dur de voir celui qu'il aime en aimer un autre, comme il devait regretter de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt, etc. Oui, Bilbon avait pitié de lui mais quand il allait s'asseoir à côté de Thorin pendant le petit déjeuner, quand il marchait avec lui ou lui racontait quelques anecdotes, il ne faisait pas tout ça par pitié : il le faisait parce qu'il voulait vraiment que Thorin se sente mieux. Et ainsi, il pouvait à son tour profiter de la présence de Thorin en espérant que le sentiment soit réciproque.

Thorin, d'autre part, était perdu. Le hobbit, qui l'évitait et avait presque peur de lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce voyage, recherchait maintenant sa compagnie et bavardait avec lui, tenaillé uniquement par une pointe de nervosité. Thorin éprouvait un étrange tiraillement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait Bilbon s'approcher de lui - en fait, il avait toujours ressenti cette sensation, mais cette fois-çi, elle était trop forte pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Une vague de chaleur s'abattait toujours sur lui lorsque le bras du hobbit frôlait accidentellement le sien et il sentait ses joues brûler à chaque fois que Bilbon lui souriait.

Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient monté le camp, Dwalin s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois pendant que les autres s'attelaient à se divertir. Mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentaient de soupirer, endeuillés par la rupture de leur couple idéal, et tentaient de trouver un moyen de résoudre le problème pour que le mariage ait tout de même lieu. Thorin et Bilbon, cependant, étaient totalement inconscients de la tristesse qui pesait sur leurs compagnons, ils s'étaient éloignés du camp pour fumer tranquillement leurs pipes.

-Vous, les hobbits, êtes des créatures très particulières, déclara Thorin après avoir écouté Bilbon raconter des histoires sur la Comté et son peuple.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda le hobbit.

-Eh bien, vous êtes certainement particulier par rapport à vos normes. Vous n'avez jamais voyagé et vous avez décidé de prendre part à une aventure. Et au début, je suis sûr que vous auriez voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'à côté de moi, mais nous sommes là aujourd'hui, à fumer et à parler et je ne ressens plus aucune crainte de votre part.

Bilbon rougit un peu, mais si légèrement que Thorin ne l'avait probablement pas remarqué. Les joues de Thorin avaient également rosi, gêné d'avoir dit ça et aurait préféré changer de sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sentir à l'aise si il ne savait pas certaines choses sur la personne à qui il s'adressait. Et Bilbon s'en était finalement rendu compte.

-Je pense que je viens de comprendre que vous êtes plus qu'un nain têtu et grincheux, taquina le hobbit avec un petit sourire espiègle. D'ailleurs, c'est agréable de vivre avec tous les membres de cette Compagnie.

Thorin acquiesça et se tourna pour regarder à nouveau les anneaux de fumée qui commençaient à se dissiper. Puis il comprit.

-Attendez, vous me trouvez toujours têtu et grincheux ?

-Et bien d'autres choses encore, affirma Bilbon en riant.

Les lèvres de Thorin esquissèrent un mince sourire.

-Et ces choses sont-elles aussi négatives ? demanda le nain avec un sourcil levé.

Il voulait seulement taquiner à son tour Bilbon mais le hobbit le surprit car au lieu de se moquer de lui, il devint tout à fait adorable.

-Vous écoutez bien et votre compagnie est très apaisante. Je dirais même que les deux derniers jours que j'ai passé avec vous ont été les meilleurs de ce voyage.

Lorsqu' au bout d'une minute, Bilbon n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Thorin, il commença à penser qu'il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop direct. Il voulait juste faire un compliment à Thorin, après tout, le nain devait toujours souffrir de son coeur brisé. Il devait savoir qu'il y avait aussi de très bons côtés chez lui. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'éloge de la part d'un simple hobbit. Peut-être que ça avait été cruel de sa part de lui avouer que ces derniers jours avaient été les meilleurs de son voyage lorsqu'ils avaient été les pires pour Thorin.

Mais au moment où Bilbon était sur le point de présenter ses excuses, il leva les yeux pour voir que Thorin le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. Il semblait certes surpris mais les mots de Bilbon ne l'avaient pas froissé. Bilbon ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce regard et Thorin ne savait pas quoi dire au hobbit.

-Euuuh, je crois que je vais aller... dormir. Bonne nuit ! annonça Bilbon en se relevant prestement pour se sauver.

Thorin se retrouva seul, envahi par une flopée d'émotions s'abattant sur lui. Car, voyez-vous, bien que les paroles de Bilbon soient loin d'être une confession d'amour, elles faisaient réaliser à Thorin que peut-être il... peut-être qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour leur petit hobbit depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... Et alors, Thorin comprit qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour lui et que Bilbon Sacquet était plus, beaucoup plus qu'un hobbit, un cambrioleur ou un ami. C'était quelqu'un que Thorin voulait mieux connaître, quelqu'un qu'il voulait près de lui et sentir contre son corps. Finalement, il comprit ce que Dwalin lui avait expliqué quelques jours auparavant.

<<<>>>

Bilbon se hâta de retourner au camp où tout le monde broyait du noir. Enfin tout le monde, hormis Ori, Dori et Oin comme on l'a vu précédemment.

-Comment va Thorin ? demanda Bofur lorsque le hobbit vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je... je pense qu'il est toujours attristé par la décision de Dwalin, répondit Bilbon alors que le nain lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

-On dirait qu'on peut oublier le mariage...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, Bilbon sentit une autre main toucher son dos, une main bien plus grande et plus calleuse que celle de Bofur.

-Maître hobbit, pourriez-vous venir avec moi un instant ?

Ils furent tous deux surpris de voir Dwalin se tenir au-dessus d'eux, leur jetant un regard un peu nerveux. Bilbon échangea un regard avec Bofur avant d'acquiesçer et suivit Dwalin derrière de gros rochers, les protégeant des regards trop curieux. Pas étonnant qu'après qu'ils soient partis, Bofur s'empressa de se lever pour prévenir les autres de la scène dont il avait été témoin.

Bilbon ne se doutait absolument pas des idées qui germaient dans les têtes des membres de la Compagnie alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Dwalin. Le nain prit quelque chose dans son sac à dos et le fourra dans les mains de Bilbon. Après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, Bilbon vit qu'il s'agissait d'un début de tricot étonnamment bien fait.

-Euuuuh... pourquoi...?

-Je n'arrive pas à le continuer, coupa Dwalin en expliquant qu'il essayait de faire un bonnet. Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander de l'aide... avec tous ces mouchoirs et ces gilets. Je me suis dit que vous auriez quelques conseils à me donner pour m'aider.

Bilbon examina soigneusement le travail de Dwalin et dut admettre que le nain s'était admirablement débrouillé jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas parfait mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Dwalin était un guerrier et que ses mains étaient pourvus de gros doigts épais.

-J'ignorais que vous saviez tricoter !

-Bien sûr que je sais tricoter. C'est une compétence de base que nous avons tous à apprendre, mais je ne suis pas assez doué pour l'achever tout seul, expliqua calmement Dwalin.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda Bilbon, curieux de savoir d'où venait ce soudain hobby de Dwalin dont le tricot ne semblait guère être un de ses loisirs favoris.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Dwalin répondit honnêtement :

-C'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un.

Bilbon étudia le nain qui lui faisait face et vit qu'il était sérieux et visiblement nerveux. Oh, ce devait être un cadeau pour quelqu'un de spécial... Un cadeau pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, pour le consoler... Bien sûr, c'était un cadeau pour Thorin pour s'excuser du mal qu'il lui avait fait ! Peut-être que les derniers jours qu'il avait passé loin de son ami, l'avaient aidé à réaliser à quel point il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il voulait être avec lui. Bilbon aurait dû en être heureux : dès que Thorin et Dwalin seraient ensemble, ils se marieraient et toute la Compagnie se réjouirait du bonheur de leurs fiers guerriers. Thorin serait heureux. Mais pourtant... Bilbon ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de vide. Peut-être qu'il avait encore faim...

Au début, il trouva un peu gênant de montrer à Dwalin comment continuer son bonnet, le nain était si sérieux et un peu effrayant aux yeux de Bilbon mais finalement, Dwalin se révéla être un élève zélé et studieux. Ça le rendait presque adorable et Bilbon ne put contenir un petit sourire.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous montre le reste demain, quand vous aurez un peu avancé, suggéra Bilbon qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Mais je pense qu'Ori en sait bien plus que moi sur le tricot.

Le hobbit ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui naquit sur les joues du grand nain.

-Le gamin a déjà beaucoup à faire avec son écriture et toutes ces choses. Je ne veux pas le déranger, s'empressa de marmonner Dwalin.

Avant de partir, il fit promettre à Bilbon de n'en parler à personne et ils allèrent se coucher, ignorant totalement la nouvelle rumeur qui se propageait dans le camp.

<<<>>>

-Tu es au courant ? Bilbon et Dwalin ont une liaison !


	4. Soirées avec le Roi, nuits avec le Guerrier

Thorin était un nain déterminé. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il était sûr de lui et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les "sentiments" mais comme tous les nains, il savait quand il avait rencontré son "Unique", la seule personne qu'il pourrait jamais aimer sous ces étoiles. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait Bilbon Sacquet, certain qu'il était l'élu de son coeur.

Voyez-vous, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas l'air, les nains sont des créatures très romantiques : ils n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie. Ils peuvent mettre un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'ils ont rencontré leur "Unique" et passer de longs moments en compagnie de cette personne sans le réaliser. Mais quand ils s'en rendent compte, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Thorin croyait qu'il ne ressentirait jamais ce sentiment magique, qu'il n'entendrait jamais ses propres battements de coeur résonner dans ses tympans chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un et que son sommeil ne serait jamais troublé par des rêves où il se voyait nager en plein bonheur avec le hobbit qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais maintenant, il le vivait, il le désirait, il voulait que Bilbon Sacquet soit à lui et Thorin n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer le hobbit à lui appartenir, et il était encore trop fier pour demander à ses compagnons comment le courtiser. C'était déjà assez difficile, même pour Thorin, d'accepter le fait qu'il soit amoureux. Il savait que les autres prendraient ça pour une blague : leur roi ayant le béguin pour un cambrioleur. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider.

Thorin passa toute la journée à réfléchir en marchant à la façon dont il devrait approcher Bilbon pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions sans le faire fuir. Après tout, Bilbon était souvent désemparé et pouvait devenir très nerveux. Lui offrir des fleurs aurait pu marcher, mais hélas, ils se trouvaient sur un terrain rocheux dépourvu de végétation. Aussi, Thorin comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre à profit le conseil qu'il avait donné à Dwalin quelques jours auparavant. Et comme Dwalin le lui avait si bien dit, Thorin n'était pas vraiment doué pour être agréable avec quelqu'un. Et même si il aimait follement Bilbon, il ne savait pas ce dont le hobbit aurait envie... Et il ne pouvait pas le lui demander, pas plus qu'à l'un de ses compagnons ! A part... Bien sûr, peut-être que Dwalin avait trouvé comment faire avec Ori ! Le roi n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à son ami ces derniers temps, surtout parce qu'il voulait éviter une nouvelle "discussion sentimentale" qui se révélerait encore plus maladroite et que Bilbon avait été d'excellente compagnie. Peut-être que l'idée de Dwalin l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui plairait à Bilbon. Après tout, Ori et Bilbon s'entendaient très bien et semblaient avoir des goûts similaires.

Quand ils finirent par s'arrêter pour la journée et à monter le camp lorsque le soleil se coucha, Thorin se mit à la recherche de Dwalin. Mais le guerrier avait étrangement disparu et cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que cela arrivait. Et curieusement, Bilbon n'était pas lui non plus... Et maintenant que Thorin regardait ses nains plus attentivement, ils lui semblaient presque tous déprimés, certains avaient même l'air brisé. Oh non, il s'était passé quelque chose ? Et si Bilbon avait décidé de retourner dans la Comté ? Et si Dwalin avait choisi de lui montrer le chemin de retour ? Ce serait complètement illogique mais ce qu'allait lui dire Nori l'était encore plus.

-Où est le semi homme ? demanda Thorin d'un ton autoritaire à Bifur, Bofur et Nori qui étaient occupés à polir leurs armes.

Les nains échangèrent un regard terrifié jusqu'à ce que Bifur lui avoue que Bilbon était avec Dwalin. Cela soulagea quelque peu Thorin, au moins le hobbit était en sécurité avec le guerrier.

-Et où sont-ils ?

Cette fois, le silence gêné dura plus longtemps entre les quatre nains et Thorin dût s'y prendre à deux fois avant que Nori ne lui dise d'une voix sombre :

-Je suis vraiment désolé les gars, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le cacher plus longtemps.

Désormais, toute la Compagnie avait le regard tourné vers eux, ce qui troubla encore plus Thorin. Tous ses nains étaient pâles et silencieux, attendant que Nori continue.

-Je suis navré de te dire ça Thorin puisque je sais... Nous savons tous ce que tu ressens pour lui mais... Dwalin et Bilbon sont... ensemble.

Au début, Thorin fut un peu surpris qu'ils aient tous compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bilbon - mais comment avaient-ils fait ? - mais l'annonce qui suivit s'abattit sur sa tête, tel un marteau sur une enclume : Bilbon et Dwalin... Ils... s'aimaient ?

Mais attendez, c'était impossible, non ? Dwalin aimait Ori. Ou alors ce que le nain lui avait dit... Est-ce qu'il avait menti ? S'était-il senti gêné d'aimer une créature aussi modeste qu'un hobbit au point de lui mentir et de lui dire que son coeur battait pour Ori ? Et pourquoi diable Bilbon avait été si agréable avec Thorin ? Pourquoi passait-il ses soirées avec lui si il était amoureux de Dwalin depuis tout ce temps ? Mais si Bilbon passait, certes, toutes ses soirées avec le Roi, peut-être passait-il toutes ses nuits avec le guerrier...

Thorin ne s'était jamais senti aussi naïf et stupide qu'en ce moment même. Mais il réussit à le dissimuler. Toutefois, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de faire croire que tout allait bien et il partit marcher un peu pour être seul avec ses pensées. Les nains semblèrent comprendre et s'éloignèrent pour le laisser tranquille, bien qu'ils auraient réellement voulu consoler le Roi brisé.

<<<>>>

Après une heure, Bilbon réussit finalement à expliquer à Dwalin comment achever son bonnet tricoté. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le nain s'entêtait à en faire un plus petit que ce que lui avait suggéré Bilbon.

"Eh bien, tant pis ! Ne vous en prenez pas à moi si il est trop petit pour la tête de Thorin !" pensa le hobbit, ignorant totalement à qui, en réalité, ce bonnet était destiné.

Mais bon, le moment était venu de rejoindre Thorin et de lui tenir compagnie ! Qui sait, peut-être que les deux derniers jours avant qu'ils atteignent la "Montagne de l'amour" seraient les derniers moments que Bilbon allait pouvoir passer avec Thorin. Après le mariage, le roi serait deux fois plus occupé qu'il ne l'était déjà... Oui enfin, Bilbon ne voulait pas penser à ce genre de choses : pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça lui donnait toujours faim.

Bilbon se dit que c'était son jour de chance lorsqu'il vit Thorin marcher seul sur les plaines rocheuses, exactement là où Bilbon l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il ne remarqua que trop tard la mauvaise humeur de Thorin et courut vers lui. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux bleu de glace.

-Je... euh... tout va bien ? demanda Bilbon lorsqu'il trouva enfin le courage de parler sous le regard perçant du Roi nain.

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, répliqua froidement Thorin.

-Excusez-moi ? bredouilla Bilbon, perdu.

-Je sais ce que vous faites avec Dwalin.

-C'est vrai ? Oh non, c'était censé être une surprise...

-Oh vraiment ? Quelle agréable surprise ! interrompit le nain d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale.

Bilbon n'arrivait plus à comprendre : Thorin ne devrait-il pas en être heureux ? Heureux que celui qu'il aime veuille l'épouser ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Bilbon, confus, sentant la colère qui grondait en Thorin.

-Ce qui ne va pas ? Vous osez le demander ! Ce qui ne va pas ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rapproché de moi ?

-P... parce que je voulais que no... j... que vous vous sentiez mieux, balbutia Bilbon, apeuré par les paroles du nain.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux ? Hors de ma vue, semi homme.

Sur ces derniers mots, Thorin s'éloigna d'un Bilbon pétrifié qui dut s'asseoir sur un petit rocher, tentant difficilement de ne pas fondre en larmes.

<<<>>>

-Thorin ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! s'écria Dwalin en se précipitant vers son ami, une main sur sa hache mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le même regard froid qui avait durement toisé Bilbon, et Dwalin sut tout de suite que quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une attaque d'orques s'était produit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu le sais très bien, répondit Thorin en fixant son ami, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant remarqué les paires d'yeux inquisiteurs qui les observaient sans ciller à travers les buissons.

-Tu crois que Thorin lui pardonnera ? demanda Nori à voix basse en se tournant vers Bofur qui secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, restons calmes et on va voir ce qui se passe.

Les deux nains se sentaient très mal à l'aise d'assister à la première et volcanique dispute entre les deux vieux amis. Thorin ne retint pas sa haine cette fois.

-J'avais la plus grande confiance en toi ! Je serais prêt à mourir pour toi et tu oses mentir sur ton amour !

-Calme-toi Thorin ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai pas menti !

-Alors qu'est-ce que cette "liaison" que tu as avec notre cambrioleur ?!

-Quoi ?! Tu es fou ? Je ne couche pas avec le semi homme !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

À ce moment-là, la situation semblait tellement désespérée aux yeux de Nori et de Bofur qu'ils retournèrent silencieusement vers le camp apporter la triste nouvelle. Toutefois, si ils étaient restés quelques secondes de plus, ils auraient compris ce qui se passait réellement.

-Tu sais que j'aime Ori... Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je au semi homme ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi diable t'en soucies-tu autant ?

Lorsqu'il vit que Thorin ne répondait pas tout de suite, Dwalin comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Sans laisser le temps au souverain de répliquer, Dwalin dit d'une voix calme et surprise :

-Tu... tu aimes Bilbon, c'est ça ?

Inconsciemment, Thorin rougit mais Dwalin n'osa pas en rire. Dans une autre situation, il ne se serait pas gêné mais en ce moment, il éprouvait de la compassion pour son ami.

-Je sais que c'est fou..., commença Thorin, la voix devenue rauque après avoir crié.

-Non, ce n'est pas fou... Enfin si, en quelque sorte mais... C'est bien aussi, c'est vraiment génial, rassura Dwalin avec un hochement de tête en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un arbre mort.

Et ils restèrent là, assis sans rien dire durant un long moment, exactement comme le jour où Dwalin lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour Ori.

-Quand l'as-tu réalisé ? demanda le guerrier par pure curiosité.

-Euh... Hier, en fait... Mais je crois que je le sais depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Seulement, je ne l'ai réalisé que maintenant.

-Eh bien, tu es vraiment un crétin ! plaisanta Dwalin en riant pour tenter de chasser le malaise qui régnait encore entre eux.

-Alors... il n'y a rien entre toi et le semi homme ?

-Oui, je veux dire non : il n'est pas amoureux de moi et moi non plus. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Ori, affirma Dwalin en souriant alors que Thorin poussait un long soupir en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Je lui ai crié dessus... Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, raconta Thorin en se rappelant avec tristesse le regard plein de douleur que lui avait lancé le hobbit en le voyant partir.

Dwalin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et tenta de le consoler.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux te rattraper. Bilbon semble être un hobbit raisonnable.

-Mais je l'ai fait souffrir. Je l'ai traité de menteur.

-Moi aussi mais je pense que tu sais déjà que je t'ai pardonné.

-Oui, mais toi, tu me connais depuis des années, Dwalin ! Tu sais que je m'emporte facilement, que je suis têtu et grincheux... et..., soupira Thorin en se rappelant le sourire de Bilbon lorsque celui-çi l'avait taquiné en lui disant cela.

-Et tu penses vraiment que Bilbon ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? répliqua Dwalin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Thorin regarda son ami avec des yeux fatigués puis les frotta en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Je vais lui parler... bientôt. Merci mon ami.

-Quand tu veux.

<<<>>>

Bilbon revint dans le camp, plus misérable que jamais. Mais beaucoup de nains nageaient également dans le lac de la tristesse ou étaient trop occupés à s'activer et personne ne remarqua les traits fatigués qui plissaient son visage. Bilbon se roula en boule contre une immense pierre et lutta désespérément pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur son visage. D'une certaine façon, il savait que les paroles de Thorin n'auraient pas dû le toucher autant. Certes, c'était normal qu'elles lui fassent mal mais pas au point de lui donner l'impression d'être transpercé par des dizaines de lames. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ? Bilbon n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait mis Thorin dans une rage pareille. Peut-être... peut-être que Thorin était jaloux... jaloux de Dwalin. Bien sûr, ce devait être ça, il serait furieux si il pensait que Bilbon et Dwalin étaient ensemble ! Bilbon devrait immédiatement lui présenter des excuses.

Mais au moment où le hobbit était sur le point de se lever, il entendit des acclamations de bonheur. L'ambiance sur le camp changea brusquement grâce à l'annonce de Balin.

-J'en suis sûr ! Je suis allé les voir pour essayer de les réconcilier et quand je les ai vus, mon frère avait un bras autour de Thorin ! annonça fièrement Balin avec un sourire ravi.

-Un vieux nain comme toi a réussi à se faufiler près d'eux sans se faire voir ? Comment est-ce possible ? taquina Kili qui eut un regard noir de la part de son vieux cousin.

-Eh bien, je n'étais pas assez proche pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais le langage du corps m'a dit tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je commence à croire que nous allons enfin avoir notre mariage à la "Montagne de l'amour" !

Les nains débordaient de joie et Bilbon ne savait pas si il devait prendre part à la liesse. Il était heureux de savoir que Thorin et Dwalin étaient heureux ensemble mais il ressentait toujours une douleur insupportable. Après un moment de réflexion, il comprit qu'il devait sans doute se sentir mal parce qu'il avait tout fait pour aider Thorin à se sentir mieux mais qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Et voilà que Dwalin, qui avait tricoté un bonnet trop petit pour celui qu'il aimait, était celui que Thorin avait choisi. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi important pour Bilbon. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était que Thorin soit maintenant heureux. Heureux grâce à quelqu'un, heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre... Peut-être que Bilbon ferait mieux de faire ce que lui avait dit Thorin : rester hors de sa vue et oublier tout ça....

Soudain, Bilbon se sentit submergé par une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il se releva un peu, installa son sac de couchage loin des autres et fit semblant de dormir. Mais même si il était éveillé, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas ce que Bofur dit après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

-Ah oui ! Les gars, ce doit être très dur pour Bilbon. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Dwalin, vous savez ?

-Ouais, Dwalin devait sans doute vouloir s'amuser un peu avec lui. Bilbon est très charmant pour un hobbit, convint Gloin en hochant la tête.

Tout le monde acquiesça et d'un commun accord, les nains décidèrent de laisser Bilbon tranquille pendant un certain temps. Le temps que ses blessures cicatrisent et qu'il aille de l'avant. Et ils choisirent aussi de faire semblant d'ignorer quels sentiments liaient les deux guerriers jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de le leur avouer. Si le couple continuait à taire leur amour au moment où ils arriveraient à la "Montagne de l'amour", ils les pousseraient tout simplement à se marier. Mais jusque-là, ils garderaient tous le silence et se contentèrent de sourire lorsque leur Roi épuisé et le guerrier qui avait un sourire béat revinrent enfin dans le camp pour se coucher immédiatement.


	5. Besoin d'être prêt de toi

Le lendemain ne commença pas comme on l'aurait cru. Tôt dans la matinée, un corbeau arriva dans le camp et transmit un message à Thorin de la part de Gandalf, leur indiquant qu'il y avait de nombreux groupes d'orques sur la route qui menait à la Montagne. Le magicien conseillait à Thorin de rester là où ils étaient pour la journée et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les orques soient partis car il valait mieux qu'ils évitent autant de combats que possible avant d'affronter le dragon. Thorin fut, bien entendu, en colère au début à l'idée de perdre une journée de marche mais il comprit que c'était là l'occasion idéale pour présenter ses excuses à Bilbon et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais bien sûr, Thorin échoua lamentablement : Bilbon passa toute la matinée à éviter le roi, à s'éclipser ou à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre dès que Thorin tentait de l'approcher. Fili remarqua le regard frustré de son oncle quand le hobbit lui glissa à nouveau entre les doigts, marmonnant qu'il devait aider Bofur à préparer le repas avant de fuir à toutes jambes.

-Ne le prends pas personnellement, lui dit-il pour le rassurer. Bilbon est assez triste ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi donc ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Thorin en levant un sourcil, sentant un frisson d'inquiétude le parcourir à la pensée qu'il ait brisé le coeur du hobbit avec les mots cruels qu'il avait prononcés.

Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Fili allait lui dire.

-Eh bien, il aimait Dwalin, tu sais, soupira Fili, ne souhaitant pas attiser la jalousie de Thorin.

Mais le jeune nain croyait que c'était là, le seul moyen pour convaincre son oncle de laisser Bilbon tranquille pour le moment.

-Mais... Dwalin ne l'aime pas ! s'exclama Thorin, le souffle coupé, certain qu'il n'y avait rien entre Dwalin et le semi homme.

Mais là encore, même si Dwalin n'avait aucun sentiment pour Bilbon, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que Bilbon, lui, ne l'aimait pas...

-Je sais, dit simplement Fili en souriant un peu avant d'ajouter que le hobbit avait besoin de temps pour passer le cap.

Mais Thorin se posait de plus en plus de questions, pas du tout convaincu que son amour aime son meilleur ami... Maintenant, il devait réfléchir une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il allait dire au hobbit, si jamais il avait la chance de lui parler.

<<<>>>

Pendant ce temps, les frères Ri firent une courte promenade autour du camp, à parler de la famille et d'autres choses. Ori avait toujours le nez dans son carnet de croquis et Dori prêchait l'importance des bonnes manières à Nori qui sifflait différents airs. Mais soudain, un léger soupir attira leur attention.

Les trois frères faillirent dégainer leurs armes mais ils comprirent que c'était inutile lorsqu'ils aperçurent derrière une grosse pierre Dwalin, assis seul, en train de terminer son tricot. Son bonnet était un peu rudimentaire mais ça allait.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il disparaît depuis plusieurs soirs ! chuchota Nori à ses frères.

Dori eut un petit rire sarcastique.

-Pourquoi niez-vous le fait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Dwalin ? Regardez ce bonnet : il est beaucoup trop petit pour Thorin, il est sans doute pour Bilbon. Vous avez oublié qu'il a eu une liaison avec le hobbit avant de se remettre soudainement à aimer Thorin ? rappela-t-il d'une voix pleine de mépris en prononçant le nom du guerrier.

-Allons ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais beaucoup mais ne souhaites-tu pas qu'ils se marient et soient heureux ? répliqua Nori en se tournant vers son frère aîné qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils se seraient chamaillés un petit moment si Ori n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses écrits pour voir Dwalin avec son tricot enfin achevé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et avant que ses frères n'aient eu le temps de le remarquer, il s'était éloigné pour s'approcher de Dwalin.

-Monsieur Dwalin ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez tricoter !

Le regard étonné de Dwalin interpella Ori et il regarda le jeune nain en face de lui.

-Je... je ne tricote pas souvent... en fait, pas du tout. C'est pour ça que ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, bredouilla Dwalin en tentant de garder une voix normale.

-Non, je trouve que vous vous débrouillez très bien ! Au moins, il sera bien chaud, rassura Ori en lui souriant, ravi de voir que le guerrier et lui avaient un point commun. Si vous voulez améliorer vos compétences en tricot... euh, vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez.

Dwalin sourit légèrement. Il hésita une seconde avant de remettre le bonnet à Ori.

-Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas te demander ton aide pour celui-là parce que... il est pour toi.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Ori s'écarquillèrent et fixèrent le nain sans ciller. Mais non loin, Nori s'assit derrière le rocher, pétrifié tandis que Dori en émergeait, fou furieux.

-Toi ! Eloigne-toi de mon frère !

Dwalin leva les bras en l'air en signe d'innocence, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dori était si en colère ! Bon, il savait qu'il couvait encore plus ses frères qu'une mère-poule mais de là à s'attaquer à lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait offert un bonnet à son cadet...

-Je ne l'ai même pas touché - pas encore ! Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ?!

-Et toi, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ton petit jeu ?! Le cambrioleur et le Roi ne sont pas suffisants pour toi, il faut aussi que mon frère te serve de jouet ?!

Alors que Dori hurlait, toute la Compagnie se rassembla lentement autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Bilbon qui s'était éloigné du camp pour éviter Thorin. Ils semblaient tous perdus, mais Thorin et Dwalin l'étaient encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Je ne joue à aucun jeu avec le semi homme ou avec Thorin !

-Oh, je sais : tu aimes Thorin et tout ça, mais tu te sers de notre cambrioleur pour t'amuser ! Oui, ta vie personnelle et tes affaires ne me regardent pas tant que tu n'y mêles pas Ori ! Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose : mon frère mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et ce quelqu'un, c'est son Unique ! Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un comme toi l'utiliser pour ton plaisir !

-Comment ça, j'aime Thorin et j'utilise le cambrioleur ?! s'écria Dwalin qui n'avait rien écouté des cris de Dori après sa première phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Thorin d'un ton sévère alors que la Compagnie se tournait vers lui, confuse.

-Mon oncle, ce n'est plus la peine de le nier : nous sommes au courant pour tes sentiments. Nous l'avons toujours su, avoua Kili.

-Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a deux jours ! s'exclama Thorin, abasourdi.

-Quoi ?! On sait tous parfaitement que vous vous aimez, toi et Dwalin, depuis des années !

Thorin et Dwalin se figèrent et tournèrent lentement leurs regards choqués l'un vers l'autre. Personne ne saura jamais quel genre d'images naquirent dans leurs esprits avant qu'ils commencent à trembler et à avoir l'air très, mais alors très malades.

-Pen... pendant tout ce temps... vous avez cru que Dwalin et moi étions... un... un couple ?

Oh, Thorin eut le coeur au bord des lèvres en prononçant ces mots. Et Dwalin n'avait pas l'air bien non plus.

-Eh ben, c'est pas le cas ? demanda Bofur, expliquant que quelques jours plus tôt, Dwalin avait brisé le coeur du roi en lui avouant qu'il aimait Bilbon mais avait compris son erreur lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sans Thorin et lui avait juré son amour éternel la veille.

-Tout est de ta faute, mon frère ! soupira Balin en affirmant que tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile si il ne s'était pas laissé charmé par leur adorable petit hobbit au cours du voyage. Tu devrais plus penser avec ta tête qu'avec ton coeur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Balin ?! Je n'ai jamais, jamais joué avec personne ni aimé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ori Ri !

Après cette confession, Balin et Dori se tinrent cois, les bras ballants et Thorin commença à comprendre la situation. Alors, tout cela n'avait été qu'un gros malentendu. Et Bilbon ne devait même pas être amoureux de Dwalin.

La confusion et les disputes auraient pu continuer un long moment si Ori n'avait pas finalement ouvert la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri joyeux.

-Il me va parfaitement ! dit-il en montrant le bonnet tricoté sur sa tête.

Oui, le scribe s'était retrouvé saisi et émerveillé sur le moment au point qu'il soit complètement passé à côté des différends qui opposaient les membres de la Compagnie qui hurlaient et criaient autour de lui. Et par ces quatre mots, un silence de plomb s'abattit. Il aurait pu durer éternellement si un certain hobbit ne les avait pas rejoints, la tête pleine de pensées, un noeud au ventre et au coeur. Il avait décidé de faire face à Thorin, de s'excuser et de le supplier pour avoir son amitié. Parce que, pendant que les nains se disputaient à cause de ce quiproquo, Bilbon en était venu à la conclusion qu'il se sentirait encore plus mal si il ne pouvait pas se tenir aux côtés de Thorin.

Bilbon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais pour obtenir un peu d'attention, il toussota légèrement dans son poing. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, hormis Dwalin, Ori et Dori. Bilbon se racla de nouveau la gorge avant de commencer à s'adresser à Thorin.

-Je euh... j'ai pensé que... que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je veux... enfin, j'ai besoin d'être près de vous... Non, non ! Attendez, je suis désolé ! Ça n'avait pas l'air aussi étrange tout à l'heure ! balbutia Bilbon en paniquant, gagnant des regards suspicieux de la part des nains, à l'exception de Thorin qui le fixait intensément, les yeux grands ouverts.

Puis il soupira et marcha vers le hobbit en lui offrant une chaleureuse accolade.

-Je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé d'avoir douté de vous... de vous avoir crié dessus, souffla Thorin.

Bilbon ne savait pas comment réagir à ses excuses dont il ne s'attendait nullement.

-Je... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors le hobbit en regardant ses amis qui avaient l'air très surpris.

-Voulez-vous bien me pardonner ? pria Thorin en tirant Bilbon un peu à l'écart, le prenant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Oh, même si Bilbon avait été en colère, il se serait senti obligé de lui pardonner quand de si beaux yeux bleus le fixaient avec tant de sincérité ! Et comme Bilbon n'avait aucune animosité envers lui, il ne pouvait que lui offrir son pardon.

-Quoi ? Euh, bien sûr, mais qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Thorin ne l'écouta plus une fois qu'il eut entendu Bilbon accepter ses excuses. Puis il tira le petit hobbit dans ses bras et le tint fermement contre lui. Autour d'eux, les nains tournèrent la tête, se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Il leur fallut toute la nuit où ils débattirent longuement pour trouver un semblant de sens à toute cette affaire.


	6. Sous le ciel

-Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à en arriver là en quittant mon bien-aimé Cul de Sac ! Bien qu'on ne puisse rien prévoir avec ces nains, murmura Bilbon alors qu'il tentait d'accrocher une fragile couronne de fleurs sur sa tête, ne pouvant pas vraiment s'offrir les couronnes que tressaient habituellement les hobbits.

Bofur avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était déjà chanceux d'avoir des vêtements lavés et recousus avant le grand événement : c'était le jour de son mariage, après tout.

Au début, Bilbon était contre. Même si il aimait sincèrement le Roi nain, il refusait de l'épouser deux jours seulement après avoir réalisé ses sentiments envers Thorin ! Mais après être resté éveillé toute la nuit à penser encore et encore, il se demanda pourquoi il ne le ferait pas si il l'aimait vraiment. Bilbon prit enfin une décision. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moment possible avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon. Et puis, Thorin avait été si doux lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage en s'agenouillant pour lui présenter la bague qu'il venait de retirer de son doigt.

Alors, après qu'il eut accepté, tout devint très mouvementé. Les nains avaient des traditions très importantes lors de leurs mariages et il devaient tout organiser très rapidement si ils voulaient avoir un mariage quelque peu respectable. Aussi, Bilbon exigea - puisque c'était aussi son mariage - qu'on honorât certaines coutumes hobbites. Heureusement, les coutumes hobbites étaient simples et consistaient à ce qu'il y ait de la bonne nourriture et une musique joyeuse ce que, bien sûr, tout le monde accepta. Mais la cérémonie fut exécutée dans le style des nains, c'est-à-dire longue et trop compliquée au goût de Bilbon et avait besoin d'être longuement préparée.

-Alors, on croyait que Thorin aimait Dwalin qui, lui-même, vous aimait et que vous aimiez mais en fait, c'est Thorin que vous aimez et qui vous aime et c'est moi que Dwalin aime ? songea Ori à haute voix alors qu'il aidait Bilbon à prononcer et à lire quelques mots khuzduls nécessaires lors de la cérémonie.

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça, marmonna Bilbon, ne comprenant toujours pas complètement comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Mais je n'ai compris mes propres sentiments qu'après sa confession, juste avant qu'il ne me demande de l'épouser, admit Bilbon en repensant avec tendresse au moment où Thorin lui avait dit "je t'aime" deux jours plus tôt avant de soupirer et de sourire au jeune nain.

-Dori n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! déclara Ori en riant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Sacquet, je suis certain qu'un mariage royal est largement suffisant pour nous offrir toute la chance dont nous avons besoin.

Bilbon prit une grande inspiration quand il se souvint que ce mariage était effectivement un mariage royal, peu importe qu'ils soient dans les montagnes, les bois ou dans un château. En ce moment, ils étaient à la "Montagne de l'amour". Bilbon se trouvait dans un tunnel disposant d'un large trou qui laissait filtrer un peu de lumière. Les nains s'agitaient en tout sens, l'interrogeant sur les décorations classiques des mariages hobbits, lui montrant des bijoux et des fleurs plus travaillés.

-Bon, les fleurs sont très belles, c'est exactement le style hobbit. Mais où suis-je censé mettre toutes ces bagues ?! Je ne peux même plus plier les doigts ! se plaignit Bilbon lorsque Kili lui apporta une petite bague en écorce.

-Vous êtes censé porter beaucoup de belles choses quand il s'agit d'un mariage royal ! C'est de votre faute si vous avez les doigts trop courts, s'exclama Kili en riant avant de tresser des fleurs dans les boucles dorées de Bilbon.

-Pas trop de fleurs ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une jeune mariée ! Mais pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est ainsi que vous me voyez ? souffla le hobbit, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Kili.

-Vous n'êtes pas traité comme une jeune mariée mais vous vous plaignez et vous vous tracassez comme si vous en étiez une ! 

-Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna Bilbon.

Quand il regarda ses doigts et sentit ses cheveux tirés par les décorations, il se réjouit d'être dans une grotte où il ne pouvait pas voir son reflet : il devait sans doute avoir l'air ridicule, enguirlandé dans tous ces atours !

-Pourquoi vous, les nains, rendez tout cela si compliqué ? soupira Bilbon en jetant un coup d'oeil au papier où était inscrit les mots qu'il devait prononcer lors de la cérémonie.

Bien sûr, ces mots étaient en khuzdul et il y en avait bien trop à son goût.

-Je vous en prie Bilbon, on a tout simplifié pour que ce soit plus facile pour vous, répliqua Kili en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Bofur vint à ce moment-là et regarda Bilbon avec un grand sourire.

-Ça va bientôt commencer ! Eh bien, Bilbon ! Thorin a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, dit-il en gazouillant joyeusement avec un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir Bilbon..

-Je me sens plutôt ridicule ! Il y a plus de fleurs, de pierres et d'herbes sur moi que dans mon jardin !

Mais le hobbit n'avait plus le temps de protester : avant même qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Fili et Kili apparurent à chaque côté et l'emmenèrent.

<<<>>>

-Thorin, respire. Tu as l'air nerveux, nota Dwalin alors que Thorin tentait de rester calme.

Il était incapable de rester immobile alors qu'il attendait que son hobbit se tienne à l'endroit le plus sacré dans la "Montagne de l'amour", la plus haute colline, le seul endroit où quelques rares fleurs blanches poussaient.

-Il a peut-être changé d'avis, tu sais, marmonna Thorin, se rappelant sans arrêt comme Bilbon semblait toujours incertain de tout.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua son ami, tentant, en vain, de le rassurer.

-Mais peut-être que tout est allé trop vite pour lui, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas nos traditions... Oui ! Tu te souviens quand il a dit qu'il voulait qu'il y ait certaines traditions hobbites ? Comment pourrions-nous honorer les traditions hobbites dans un endroit pareil, loin de sa maison sans un seul de ses congénères ?! Bon, bien sûr, nous, on est là mais il est le seul hobbit et ça ne compte pas... Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il compte pour moi mais...

-Tu pourrais la fermer, s'il te plait ? coupa Dwalin en soupirant, la main sur le front pour frotter ses yeux fatigués.

Evidemment, le Roi d'Erebor ne l'entendit pas et continua à déblatérer ses inquiétudes et ses craintes pendant un bon moment. Il ne se tut qu'au moment où il entendit le son d'une flûte se faire de plus en plus net.

-Puis-je vous présenter, le futur époux d'Erebor, le seul et l'unique Bilbon Sacquet ! annonça Bofur.

Thorin constata avec surprise que tous les autres nains étaient déjà rassemblés autour d'eux, très amusés après l'avoir entendu babiller toutes ses bêtises. Bofur joua deux notes de plus sur sa flûte avant de faire un pas sur le côté, révélant un hobbit très nerveux et embarrassé.

Bilbon marcha lentement vers les nains sous les applaudissements et les acclamations, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Ses joues arboraient un rouge éclatant, teintant jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues. Il regretta presque de n'avoir rien à porter, comme un bouquet ou même deux trois fleurs car il se sentait tout à fait ridicule de marcher comme ça, sans rien dans les mains. Mais il l'oublia quand il se retrouva aux côtés de Thorin qui avait l'air encore plus nerveux que lui.

-Euh, tu vas bien ? demanda Bilbon en remarquant à quel point le nain était pâle.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit Thorin en acquiesçant mais Bilbon entendit Dwalin rire silencieusement.

Quand les chuchotements se turent, Balin se leva et se plaça devant les fiancés avant de commencer la cérémonie. Il parla la plupart du temps en khuzdul, ce qui fit que Bilbon ne comprit pas grand-chose. Puis il dit quelque chose en baissant un peu la voix, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, qui fit naître l'amusement chez les nains qui tentèrent de contrôler leur fou rire. Bilbon ne comprit pas non plus si le vieux nain avait dit quelque chose d'inconvenant ou de drôle. Mais si il y avait bien une chose que Bilbon avait apprise au cours de cette folle aventure, c'est que les nains avaient beaucoup plus d'humour qu'on pouvait le croire. Le discours de Balin était long et la cérémonie en elle-même était, d'un point de vue hobbit, ennuyeuse, mais il y avait beaucoup de gravité et de grandeur dedans. Mais après avoir prononcé une longue tirade dans la langue des nains, Balin acheva la cérémonie dans la langue commune.

-Et maintenant, vous pouvez embrasser votre époux, dit-il en souriant alors que tout le monde les acclamait en applaudissant.

Le baiser fut rapide et très maladroit, sans doute parce que Thorin était encore blême et tendu et Bilbon, confus par cette cérémonie dont il n'avait rien compris. Lorsque Thorin se pencha suffisamment pour que le hobbit puisse l'embrasser, leurs fronts se heurtèrent avant que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Mais quand ils se retournèrent pour faire face à leurs amis, Bilbon aperçut une silhouette familière parmi eux.

-Gandalf ! s'écria-t-il

Thorin eut l'air très surpris et quelque peu jaloux de voir son tout jeune mari se précipiter vers le mieux magicien pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous voir, mon petit ami ! déclara Gandalf en riant, tapotant gentiment le dos de Bilbon.

-Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

-Presque depuis le début.

A cela, Bilbon sourit encore plus : il était tellement heureux de savoir que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant, qui connaissait sa famille et leurs traditions assiste à son mariage.

-Eh bien, ça ne ressemble clairement pas à un mariage hobbit traditionnel comme on en fait dans la Comté, commenta Gandalf avec un sourire satisfait.

-Oui, ces formalités naines sont un peu ennuyeuses, mais je pense qu'ils ont tous fait de leur mieux pour que je sois plus à l'aise, convint Bilbon en riant à son tour mais en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas blesser ses compagnons.

Il prit un moment pour regarder les fleurs blanches qui fleurissaient timidement près de ses pieds avant de regarder à nouveau le magicien.

-D'ailleurs maintenant, nous allons avoir une bonne dose de chance quand nous ferons face au dragon, vous savez ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, Bilbon ! Je sais tout sur les coutumes naines et hobbites ! En fait, cette montagne est la principale raison pour laquelle je vous ai choisi pour faire partie de cette Compagnie...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ne tourmentez pas votre petite tête avec ça, rassura Gandalf en tapotant les épaules de Bilbon avant de faire quelques pas vers Thorin pour lui serrer poliment la main.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais rattraper le temps perdu avec votre époux. Toutes mes félicitations, mon ami !

-Hum, je vous remercie, grommela Thorin d'une voix un peu froide et sévère bien qu'elle laissât percevoir un léger enthousiasme en entendant quelqu'un appeler Bilbon son époux.

Oui, Bilbon était enfin à lui, et bientôt, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul, une fois qu'ils auraient profité de la fête et reçu maintes félicitations. Et bien que cela fit plaisir à Thorin, il crut que la fête ne se terminerait jamais ! Bilbon semblait beaucoup s'amuser, il dansait autour du feu de joie et riait avec les autres. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi risqué, Gandalf leur aurait fait une démonstration de ses célèbres feux d'artifice, mais les grandes flammes et les joyeuses conversations étaient déjà bien suffisantes, et ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis. Mais le vieux magicien leur fit la promesse de leur montrer ses feux d'artifice plus tard, peut-être le jour où ils reprendront Erebor.

Thorin commença presque à croire que son hobbit avait complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de la fête de leur mariage et non pas le réveillon de Yule ou du Nouvel An car Bilbon ne pouvait pas rester près de son mari sans parler avec quelqu'un d'autre mais soudain, Bofur se mit à jouer une lente et douce musique avec sa flûte. C'était le temps des danses proches et Fili entraîna Ori avec lui en souriant narquoisement à Dwalin qui dissimula sa jalousie, même si le jeune nain savait qu'intérieurement, il suffoquait de rage ! Et même si Dwalin savait que le neveu de son ami voulait juste l'embêter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'envie. Soudain, Nori l'emmena à son tour sur la "piste de danse".

-Essayons juste de ne pas nous entretuer pour Ori, murmura-t-il en essayant de mener la danse.

-Seulement pour Ori, accepta Dwalin en hochant la tête avant de tenter de reprendre le dessus.

Bientôt, Kili se mit à danser avec Oin, leur médecin à demi-sourd qui montra très clairement qu'il aurait préféré danser avec une créature un peu plus féminine.

-Là, au moins, tu ne peux pas faire autant d'histoires, pas vrai ? déclara Kili en haussant les épaules et Oin finit par s'amuser, se sentant un peu rajeuni.

Bilbon observa les mouvements maladroits de ses nains, son coeur se réchauffait à la vue de ce specacle si amusant : tous ces nains formaient une grande famille dont il faisait maintenant officiellement partie. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude et forte sur son épaule.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Bilbon tourna la tête pour regarder Thorin, le nain lui souriant doucement, ses yeux bleus remplis de chaleur.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander, répliqua le hobbit en souriant à son tour, le laissant l'entraîner au milieu des autres danseurs.

Il pensait que Thorin ne serait pas meilleur danseur que les autres mais il s'était trompé : le nain était beaucoup plus gracieux que les autres et Bilbon se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Puis il commença lentement à réaliser que ce nain était désormais son mari et il se sentait très excité par cette idée. Il pressa son front contre les larges épaules de Thorin et murmura :

-J'ai tellement attendu ça.

-Tu as attendu quoi ?

-D'être près de toi.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et fixa son hobbit, perdu.

-Tu n'as pas cessé d'aller voir les autres après la cérémonie.

-Mais c'est mon devoir ! Ç'aurait été très impoli de m'asseoir à côté de toi quand il y a tant de nains qui veulent nous féliciter, tu sais, se défendit Bilbon, montrant à Thorin leur Compagnie heureuse mais épuisée dont les membres dansaient lentement ou étaient assis pour écouter Bofur jouer de la flûte.

-Eh bien, ces nains n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de célébrer le mariage royal...

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient refusé si on leur avait demandé.

-Tu as raison.

Thorin commençait à espérer que ses nains soient bientôt trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit et qu'il se retrouverait seul avec son hobbit. Bilbon n'avait pas l'air fatigué et Thorin était loin de l'être ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment pendant très longtemps, d'être enfin seul avec Bilbon.

-Un, deux, trois, quatre !

Soudain, le doux son de la flûte reprit un air festif encore plus entraînant et ça repartit encore plus qu'avant ! La Compagnie "épuisée" de Thorin redevint en un instant une bande d'hooligans increvables, prêts à faire la fête de longues heures encore. Le Roi nain laissa sa tête choir sur l'épaule de son petit époux en poussant un soupir. Bilbon trouva cette situation fort drôle et éclata de rire en tapotant tendrement le dos de son mari, lui promettant dans un murmure qu'ils auraient le temps d'être seuls un peu plus tard.

Le seul problème, c'est que Thorin ne voulait plus attendre.

-Viens avec moi, siffla le nain en tirant Bilbon par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la montagne.

Si quelqu'un remarqua leur soudaine disparition, personne ne le montra, mais Bilbon aurait juré avoir entendu la Compagnie applaudir, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur champ de vision.

-Où allons-nous ? Thorin ? appela Bilbon mais Thorin ne lui répondit pas et contenta à marcher d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la Montagne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une autre sortie.

Tout était si sombre à l'intérieur de la Montagne que lorsque Bilbon sentit la lumière argentée de la lune et des étoiles éclairer son visage, il dût cligner des yeux un moment. Et quand il put les rouvrir, il vit le ciel étoilé merveilleusement illuminé par la lueur des astres.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

-C'est une raison de plus d'aimer cet endroit, répondit simplement Thorin, enfin détendu.

L'herbe grasse et verte était douce sous les pieds nus de Bilbon et autour d'eux se dressaient de grands arbres massifs, longs et majestueux. L'air était un peu frais mais toujours étonnamment chaud, compte tenu de la zone où ils se trouvaient. Tout était si magique, encore plus que lors de ses petits voyages secrets dans les forêts que faisait Bilbon quand il était petit. A l'époque, il partait à la recherche d'elfes et de fées, pensant qu'ils devaient vivre dans des endroits comme celui-çi. Mais alors qu'il voyait ce magnifique site, il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les elfes, il pensait que les nains devaient vivre dans un lieu semblable à celui-là mais cette Montagne devait sûrement appartenir à des mineurs isolés. Il en avait l'aura.

-Je savais que tu aimerais cet endroit, avoua le nain en souriant, Bilbon encore trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Thorin emmena Bilbon plus loin et étala son manteau de fourrure avant de le faire asseoir.

-Tu sais, l'herbe est douce et le sol n'est pas si froid, protesta Bilbon mais le sourire de Thorin s'élargit.

-Je peux t'assurer que t'allonger à même le sol, aussi chaud et doux soit-il, te fera mal au dos après un certain temps.

-E... excuse-moi ?

Thorin effleura la joue de Bilbon et lui donna un doux baiser, très différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé après la cérémonie. Il pouvait sentir le hobbit tendu et surpris et ce qui était un rythme lent pour Thorin semblait bien trop rapide au goût de Bilbon.

-Est-ce que... est-ce une partie de la cérémonie d'un mariage nain aussi ? demanda Bilbon, sachant pertinemment que la nuit de noces était une coutume mondiale mais il voulait être sûr de savoir combien cela importait aux yeux de Thorin.

-Seulement si tu le souhaites. Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne le veux pas, rassura Thorin qui ignorait totalement les traditions hobbites après le mariage.

Il ne savait pas si ils attendaient un peu ou si il y avait autre chose : les nains avaient des traditions très longues et très fortes et la nuit de noces en faisait partie. Mais Thorin était prêt à attendre aussi longtemps que le voulait son époux, même si il ne pouvait nier qu'il serait déçu si ils se contentaient de dormir ce soir.

-Non, je veux dire, oui ! Je le veux vraiment. C'est juste que tout ça, toute cette journée et les dernières semaines ont été tellement... surréalistes, expliqua Bilbon qui, à la grande surprise du nain, l'attira soudainement vers lui pour l'embrasser maladroitement mais avec passion.

Thorin le laissa prendre les devants, mais il sentit sa passion s'enflammer d'un coup. Il poussa Bilbon à s'allonger et le déshabilla. Mais il prit le temps d'attendre.

Finalement, Bilbon acheva le baiser, haletant.

-Wouah ! C'était quelque chose ! dit-il, très sérieux, ce qui fit rire Thorin aux éclats.

-Qu... quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle tout à coup ?

-Rien, c'est juste que... tu es vraiment adorable, déclara le nain en souriant et Bilbon vit à ce moment-là comme il semblait heureux et paisible.

Bilbon se sentit honteux de voir qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça.

-Tu es..., commença-t-il sans savoir comment décrire ce qu'il voyait en Thorin.

-Têtu et grincheux ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu penses toujours ça ? réalisa Bilbon en levant les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas noté le ton mutin qu'avait pris le nain. Je voulais plutôt dire quelque chose comme... beau. Et fragile.

Il poussa un soupir en croisant les yeux bleus de Thorin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver mieux.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu personne me dire que j'étais fragile mais tu es mon Unique et tu vois des choses en moi que personne d'autre ne voit, dit enfin Thorin en pressant Bilbon à s'allonger sur son manteau de fourrure.

Le hobbit ne protesta pas, trop occupé à regretter de ne pas avoir vu ce côté-là de Thorin plus tôt. Avait-il été trop aveugle pour le manquer ou était-il vraiment le premier ?

Lorsque Bilbon revint sur terre, il sentit l'air froid caresser son torse. Thorin avait lentement déboutonné sa chemise sans la lui enlever.

-Euh, hé, attends, balbutia le hobbit en poussant Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé à se coucher sur le dos.

Thorin fut perdu lorsque Bilbon l'arrêta dans ses actions mais lorsque celui-çi vint se mettre au-dessus de lui, il devint curieux. Il voulut poser ses mains sur les hanches de Bilbon mais le semi homme les retira.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un rapide mais doux baiser.

Puis il essaya de dénouer les lacets de la tunique du nain, et au moment où Thorin fut sur le point de lui venir en aide, Bilbon réussit finalement à retirer la tunique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il vit le large torse musclé de Thorin parsemé de poils noirs. Il resta immobile pour tenter de savoir la meilleure chose à faire pendant si longtemps que Thorin commença à s'impatienter et voulut retirer les bretelles du pantalon de Bilbon.

-Thorin ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser faire ! rappela-t-il en caressant les grandes mains du nain pour gagner en assurance.

-Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

-Eh bien oui, je veux dire à en juger par notre position, je ne peux pas vraiment penser à autre chose, déclara le hobbit d'un ton rapide et nerveux, ce qui amusa son amant.

-J'aimerais te toucher, tu sais ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais... c'est toujours toi qui prends l'initiative et...

-Et ?

-Je... je veux juste essayer de... Je ne sais pas.

Encore une fois, Bilbon ne trouvait pas ses mots. Bilbon vit une nouvelle fois une certaine fragilité chez le nain et il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se briser à n'importe quel moment, surtout maintenant, quand il caressait du regard ce large torse aux muscles fermes et développés. Avec un sourire paisible, Thorin le poussa à s'asseoir et prit le visage de Bilbon entre ses mains.

-C'est toi qui as voulu instaurer le rythme : tu veux que ce soit lent et je vais m'y plier.

Fidèle à ses paroles, Thorin enleva lentement la chemise de Bilbon, la faisant glisser le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il faisait un peu froid et le hobbit tressaillit légèrement quand il sentit les paumes chaudes du nain aller et venir sur ses bras avant de se perdre sur sa taille et ses hanches. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Bilbon pour trouver le courage de poser ses mains sur le torse de Thorin pour l'explorer amoureusement. Lorsque les mains de Thorin se posèrent sur le pantalon du hobbit, il attendit que son amant accepte en faisant un hochement de tête pour continuer. Ses mains expérimentées caressaient le corps de Bilbon qui avait l'impression de voir le ciel tourner autour de lui. Soudain, il craignit de se perdre dans ce sentiment et d'oublier de donner à son tour du plaisir à son mari et il bloqua le poignet de Thorin.

-Dou... doucement, dit-il avec difficulté alors que Thorin lui souriait chaleureusement.

-Je vais suivre ton rythme, promit le nain, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient toute la nuit rien que pour eux.

Mais Bilbon ne voulait pas attendre toute la nuit pour toucher Thorin plus intimement et bientôt, c'est lui qui dut arrêter la petite main de Bilbon lorsque celle-çi empoigna son sexe tendu. Au début, le hobbit était inquiet, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, après tout, il n'avait jamais touché personne d'autre de cette manière mais Thorin était loin de s'en plaindre.

-Lors de la nuit de noces... c'est la tradition de consommer entièrement l'union. Tu veux qu'on aille jusque-là ? demanda Thorin presque timidement, ne sachant pas ce que son époux devait en penser.

Bilbon le regarda avec des yeux brumeux, déglutit puis acquiesça.

-O... oui m... mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avant et euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment...

-Je vais prendre soin de toi, coupa Thorin d'une voix devenue impatiente lorsque Bilbon accepta.

Bilbon sentit à quel point la main de Thorin pouvait être grande. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait entre deux amants de sexe masculin et il avait un peu peur mais il savait aussi que, même si il ne le montrait pas souvent, Thorin était très doux et ne ferait jamais aucun mal à son mari. Et Thorin se rappelait qu'il devait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Bilbon et continua à l'embrasser et à le caresser avant d'aller plus loin. Enfin, il fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa tunique pour en sortir une petite fiole de verre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbon, le souffle court.

-Un cadeau de mariage de la part de la Compagnie... Enfin de quelques-uns, rectifia Thorin en retirant le bouchon de liège pour enduire ses doigts de liquide.

Il caressa doucement l'entrée de Bilbon, le hobbit n'ayant jamais été assoupli puis le pénétra avec un doigt. Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir que Thorin fit taire avec un petit rire.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est que mon doigt.

-As... as-tu la moindre i... idée de la taille de tes d... doigts ?! bégaya Bilbon en essayant de se détendre pour que Thorin puisse entrer plus profondément en lui bien qu'il restât lent et doux.

Le second doigt ne lui fit pas beaucoup plus mal et il s'adapta rapidement à cette nouvelle sensation. Le troisième fut un peu plus douloureux mais pas au point d'être insupportable. Pour mieux supporter ces petites piqûres de douleur, Bilbon se caressa ou appuya ses paumes contre le torse de Thorin, enfonçant quelquefois ses ongles dans sa chair. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Thorin trouvait incroyablement sexy la vue du dos de Bilbon, cambré sous son manteau de fourrure. Dans un mouvement rapide, il tira Bilbon pour que leurs torses se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre, le hobbit sur ses genoux, avant de l'abaisser lentement sur son érection.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quand le hobbit tressaillit.

Les ongles de Bilbon s'enfoncèrent plus profondément encore dans la peau de Thorin mais il hocha la tête et gémit un "oui" plein d'émotion. Lorsque sa respiration se calma légèrement, Thorin décida de bouger un peu. Bilbon marmonna quelque chose et Thorin dut s'arrêter pour comprendre sa petite voix.

-Plus..., souffla Bilbon en serrant Thorin contre lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts tirant sur les longues mèches sombres du nain.

Thorin embrassa son épaule et releva Bilbon par sa taille pour l'abaisser un peu plus vite. Même si le plaisir surmontait la douleur, Bilbon gémissait quelquefois, essayant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Lorsque Thorin s'en rendit compte, il caressa doucement son dos de haut en bas.

-A ton rythme, je te le promets.

Demain, ils devraient continuer le voyage, supporter les sourires taquins de la Compagnie et les commentaires du magicien. Le chemin vers Erebor était sans doute truffé de dangers avant qu'ils puissent affronter le dragon. Mais tout semblait si facile maintenant, comme si ce n'était pas un gros souci. Bilbon n'était pas bien grand mais le moindre de ses centimètres était porteur de chance, et le petit semi homme ne laisserait jamais personne faire de mal à son fragile Thorin que ce soit un orque, un dragon ou même la cupidité.

À ce moment-là, sous le ciel de la "Montagne de l'amour", tout semblait possible et qui sait, peut-être l'était-ce vraiment.

 

Fin


End file.
